A Date for Our Dad
by Angelwings Sorrow
Summary: Syaoron and Tsubasa feel there is something missing in their Dad's life. So they set out to fix it. Kuro/Fai M/M
1. Something's Missing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

By Angelwings Sorrow

**A Date for Our Dad**

**Prologue **

"Mr. Suwa?"

"That's me." The tall teenager stood when the came out to the waiting room.

"I'm sorry we had to ask you to leave the delivery room but there were some complications after the birth of your first son."

"First son?"

"It turns out your wife was carrying twins the larger of the two was hiding his brother. The second child slipped out quite easily but the tearing from the first delivery was severe. Mrs. Suwa had an undiagnosed blood disorder causing her to bleed out from the tears. We managed to stop the bleeding but she has lost too much blood. I'm sorry Mr. Suwa but your wife is dying."

"Can I see her?" he was numb. It was hard to take in his you vibrant wife was dying. She would never see the boys grow up to be strong men. See wouldn't see them get married or watch them have children of their own.

"Of course, come this way. She doesn't have long an hour at most." The doctor left the young father alone with his fading wife.

"Kurogane, I'm sorry I won't be around to help you with the boys. I know you never wanted kids when we made our deal."

"Kiyomi, this is not your fault. I don't care what our deal was, I won't let you down. I know what I said about brats but your kids won't turn out that way. I'll make sure they'll be just like me." He promised as he stroked her honey brown hair.

"Oh kami no." She smiled weakly. "The world can only handle one rude angry bastard."

"Alright they won't be like me but you will be proud of them."

"I know I will Kuro-daddy. You're a good person and deserve happy. Please promise me you'll find someone who'll make you and the boys happy." With what little strength she had Kiyomi grip the larger hand.

"I don't need anyone I'll be busy with the kids."

"Promise me Kurogane Suwa. I know the boys will be happy but I want you to be happy too. So Promise me."

"Fine I promise. So did you at least name them? You know I'm shit with naming things."

"Well I had Syaoran picked out you know after my grandfather, since he was the only one who care about me."

"Not the only one, I care too."

"Yeah you saved me. I love you too ya big lug." Kiyomi smile was fading, she was fading.

"Our youngest boy practically flew out of me like he was on wings. He could only be called Tsubasa. Syaoran Suwa and Tsubasa Suwa…"

"Kiyomi? Kiyomi!" The small hand in his hand went limp and she was gone.

**Chapter 1 "Something's Missing"**

"Syaoron, dad is not going to be happy with you fighting!"

"Shut up Tsubasa this jerk is asking for it. He said our mom died to get away from us!" Syaoron shook off his younger twin who was trying to stop him.

"I heard what he said but Kyle is just trying to get you in trouble again."

"Don't care!" After successfully shaking his brother off his arm he plowed his little fist in to face of that loud mouth brat Kyle.

"MISTER SUWA!"

"Now you've done it Syaoron." Tsubasa sighed as Watanuki the High School volunteer came storming over.

"Mr. Suwa you and your brother are report to principal Ichihara's office immediately. Domeki take Mr. Rondart to the nurse's office."

"Hn." The taller teen volunteer scooped up the bleed 7 year-old.

"March you two. I'm sure your father will be called soon."

"We know." the twins chorused as they were marched to their doom.

XxXxXxXx

The twins sat in two chairs side by side holding hands; while their father who sat in front of them talked to the principal. To say their father was displeased with being summoned from work was an understatement. He was upset but nothing hurt them more than the look of disappointment their father gave them.

"Kurogane! It's good to see you again. I wish you wouldn't tell your kids to fight just so you can see me!"

"Yuko, you know I'm not interested. Now what did they do."

"Fine spoil my fun." the Principal smiled leaned back in her chair. "All right down to business. This is the third time Syaoron has been in a fight this year. All three times with he fought the same boy Kyle Rondart. Now they are good/genius kids but this behavior is unacceptable. I know Syaoron is stubborn and refuses explained reasons behind these fights so we'll try something new. We'll ask Tsubasa what happened today."

"Tsubasa."

"Yes father." The child slid off the chair leaving the comfort of his twin presence and stood between the two adults.

"No need to scare the boy Kurogane." Yuko laughed as she leaned in closer to the sad child. "You're daddy still loves you but we need to know what's going on so Syaoron doesn't get in to any more trouble."

"Kyle has been saying mean things and Syaoron just loses his temper. I tried to stop him this time but he didn't listen."

"Why didn't you try and stop him the other times?"

"Kyle is mean and he pushes us around Syaoron defends us."

"I see, what did Kyle do to make your brother so mad?"

"Kyle said bad things about our mom. Father said that if Syaoron had another fight he would be in big trouble." Tsubasa was now in tears; his twin rushed to his side was now hugging him.

"I'm sorry Tsubasa don't cry."

"Syaoron, why don't you take your brother outside and get drink of water? I need to talk to your father."

"Yes ma'am." Once both boys were gone Yuko turned her gaze to their father.

"What?"

"Have you talked to the boys about their mother?"

"Yes. I haven't lied to my kids. They know she died because of blood loss after they were born. I told them that she loved them and didn't want to leave them. I have told them a thousand times her death was not their fault."

"Have you thought about dating again? You know trying to get them New mommy?"

"You can't just replace a mom. Kiyomi was one of a kind. Even if I started dating again you know they are more likely to get another dad than a new mom."

"You're right! If you can resist this you must be gay." The principal smirked as she stood showing off her slender and curvaceous figure.

"Knock it off witch."

"Fine. Take your boys home for the day talk to them. I'll let this fight go but one more fight and I'll have to suspend Syaoron."

"I will. Thanks for letting the kid off easy."

"Your father was a good friend and I know he would want his grandson to have a second chance. Now get out of here I have work to pretend to do before Watanuki comes to harass me about it."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Syaoron I don't want you fighting again The principal said you have one more fight and you will be suspended. I understand that you were defending your mom that was very honorable. If you have to fight make sure there is no one around to catch you."

"Youou! Don't encourage them to fight and not get caught!" the red eyed man winced as his cousin shouted from the door.

Tomoyo Daidoji, was his cousin from his mother's side of the family and his life saver. When he brought the twins home she moved in to help care for the infants. He was totally out of his area of expertise when it cam to babies. Tomoyo came in and guided him through the care of the twins. She gave them the mother figure they needed so they wouldn't turn out jaded like him. Unfortunately that made his Aunt a frequent visitor.

"I'm not encouraging them to fight. Sometimes honor is more important and worth fighting for." The tall man managed to dodge the pillow thrown at his face.

"Boys fighting is not the answer to anything." Tomoyo sat down between the twins and held their hands. "Kiyomi wanted you both to grow up happy and healthy. She was your mom she will always be your mom and she will always love you."

"But Kyle said our mom died to get away from us. If our real mom left then no one else would want us either. We'll never get a new mom." Tsubasa cried.

"He was wrong." Kurogane growled.

"Then why don't we have a new mom?" Syaoron asked.

"Well that is a little difficult to answer." Tomoyo sighed as she tried to find the right words to answer them.

"Syaoron, Tsubasa, I loved your mom. She was my wife and the only woman I would ever want to be with." The twins watched their father kneel to their eye level. "I am not attracted other women."

"Attracted? What does that mean?" Tsubasa scrunched his nose in confusion.

"It means that your dad likes boys instead of girls. That's how much he loved your mom; he doesn't want to be with another girl." Tomoyo smiled. They let the boys think over the information. Kurogane was worried how the boys would take him being gay. It was bad enough that they were bullied for not having a mom. Having a gay father might make it worst.

"Then can we have a Dad, Father?" Syaoron asked.

"What?!" Tomoyo giggled when her cousin fell back on his ass in surprise.

"Tomo said you like boys. You can marry a boy and we can have a dad and be a family."

"Yeah and Kyle can shut up about us being from a broken home."

"You boys are not from a broken home. You have a family and you can tell that little punk to piss off!"

"Youou!"

"As for a getting a dad, I'm not dating anyone. I haven't found a guy I like enough to date let alone marry. If I ever do start to date again you will be the first to know, but that doesn't mean I'll marry the guy."

"But…"

"No buts kid. Now tomorrow your going to go to school study and not get into any more fights."

"Yes, Father." The twins chorused.

"Go wash up for dinner. Your dad and I will be there shortly."

"Okay Tomo!" the boys scampered off leaving the cousins to talk.

"Those boys sure are something. You know they have the right idea, you should start dating again."

"I don't need to hear that crap from you too. First Yuko, then the kids and now you; I don't need to date. I have I'm busy enough as it is with my job and raising the kids. My inheritance isn't going to last forever."

"Yes it is. Your father was a great scientist and you receive the royalties from his Patens."

"I get that when I turn 30 in four years. I just receive first half of my inheritance after I married Kiyomi but it was just enough to support us for ten years if she had lived. When she died there were a lot of medical and funeral expenses that cut our finances considerably. That's why I went to work for Amaterasu as her security adviser to make sure we didn't lose the manor."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped out with bills; being Heiress to Piffle Corp. doesn't make me a pauper you know."

"I didn't need your help with money. You helped out enough with the Syaoron and Tsubasa and that's worth more than the cash. Now let's forget about this dating shit and eat." Kurogane stood up and towered over his petite cousin.

"Fine I'll drop it for now. Let's go before the boys eat the table waiting for dinner."

XxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since the fight with Kyle and the twins were still thinking about what their father had said. It was true they were still a family. Their father and cousin loved them and they knew their mother had loved them. Even with all their reassurances they still felt something was missing.

"Watanuuuuki!" The twins giggled as their Principal sang out through the PA system.

"I really hate when she does that. Domeki take over for me, I need to see what she wants."

"Hn." Syaoron like Domeki he reminded him of his father tall and strong. Domeki was not only a volunteer at their school but he was their neighbor and lived at the Shrine across the street. He walked them home everyday unless they were sent home from school.

"Shizuka-nii?"

"What is it Syaoron?"

"Can we get a snack before we go home?"

"Please Nii-Chan, we brought our allowances!" Tsubasa pleaded as he tugged on the teen's pant-leg.

"I'll call Daidoji-san and see if is allowed. The bell is about to ring you better head to class." Domeki ruffled their hair. Despite what Watanuki may shout he was not the emotionless bastard he portrayed. The twins were like his little brothers and couldn't say no to them. His grandfather was away for the night visiting a fellow priest so he had the evening free anyways. Besides if they wanted a snack why not take them to Watanuki's part time job at the Cat's Eye Café. After all no one was a better cook than his Kimihiro.

"Thanks Shizuka-nii"

"Thanks Nii-san!" the boys ran off to class. They hoped Cousin Tomo would say it was okay. Their father had gone on a business trip and Tomo was the only one home. They needed more time to figure out what was missing but they couldn't ask Tomo about it. She would just repeat what their father had told them. That wouldn't get them anywhere close to filling the void.

Syaoron smirked as they past Kyle in the hall. Kyle had been avoiding them after he punched the jerk in the nose. He knew Kyle was jealous of them. They were both one grade ahead of him even though they were all the same age. They could have gone up another grade but their father said they might struggle to keep up with the older kids. They were the smallest in the class but that was alright they had each other. That's when it hit him.

He had his brother to support him and help him and Cousin Tomo had her boyfriend Eriol. She said he was there to help her and he cared for her and she liked him a lot because he made her happy. But their Father had no one like that. He worked hard and he would come home and help them with homework and work with them on their sword training. They never saw him with anyone or go out and have fun like Tomo did with Eriol. That is what was missing. Father needed someone to make him have fun and smile more.

As soon as School was over he was going to share his revelations with his brother. Then they would find their father the perfect someone, who would make him smile.

XxXxXxXxXx

Domeki was waiting for the twins when school was over. Syaoron ran up to the stoic teen and hugged him around his legs followed by Tsubasa. "Can we go have a snack Nii-chan?"

"Yes. I call Daidoji-san and said we can have dinner together. She will be working late and your dad won't be back until tomorrow."

"Yay!" Tsubasa jump and cheered.

"Where are we going to go eat?" Syaoron asked as he adjusted his back pack.

"You'll see. Right now we have to catch up with Watanuki." The twins were confused as to why they had to follow the loud energetic teen but they said nothing. It didn't take very long for them catch up to Watanuki. In fact he seemed to have slowed his walk as if something was on his mind.

"Oi." There was no answer. So this time Domeki added a little nudge to get the smaller boy's attention. "Oi."

"MY NAME IS NOT OI YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!"

"Shizuka-nii, what does insensitive mean?" Watanuki turn beet red as he now realized that they were not alone. He had been too busy yelling at Domeki he didn't see the Suwa twins huddled around the jerk's legs.

"Tomo says insensitive is when you don't care about people's feelings." Syaoron replied.

"You don't care about Watanuki-san, Nii-chan?" Tsubasa asked innocently. Watanuki could not stop blushing. He was so embarrassed and the stupid jerk was not doing anything to help stop the embarrassing questions.

"I…"

"Never mind that! What are you doing following me?"

"I am taking the twins out for dinner. I thought they would like to go to The Cat's eye café."

"That's where I work!"

"I know, I thought they would like one of you home cooked meals for dinner." Shizuka thought Kimihiro was cute when he blushed. He could see the other boy's anger melt away and a shy acceptance take its place.

"Fine, follow me. I will have to ask Fai-san if it's okay. We are closed today for inventory and cleaning."

"We can help." Tsubasa offered timidly

"Yeah we help Shizuka-nii clean the shrine all the time." Syaoron said proudly.

"You don't have to Tsubasa-kun." Then he hissed at Domeki "I can't believe you use them to do your chores.

"I'm Tsubasa," Giggled the other twin. "He's Syaoron."

"Gomennasai, I have trouble telling you both apart." Watanuki blushed as he opened the door to the café. "Then again I have trouble telling Yuui-san and Fai-san apart. We're here."

"Who is Yuui-san and Fai-san?" the twins Chorused.

"That would be me! The wonderful and Fabulous me!" A tall slender blond wearing Bright green sweater, burst into the room with a big smile on his face. An identical blond wearing a soft blue sweater come into the room laughing softly. The Suwa twins' eyes widen to see twins other than themselves.

"Fai, don't scare the children. Hello Kimihiro who are your friends?"

"Yuui-san, Fai-san, this is Tsubasa and Syaoron Suwa they go to the Elementary school I volunteer at and the rude jerk is Domeki he goes my school." The bespectacled teen helped the smaller twins on to the bar stools and placed their back packs on to the coat rack.

"What cute little Puppies! Yuui, can we keep them?!"

"We're not puppies!" Syaoron frown.

"We're kids." Tsubasa giggled.

"But you look like puppies. One is grumpy like a puppy without a nap and the other is happy like a puppy with a brand new toy. Please Yuui, can we keep them?"

"I think their mom and dad would miss them too much to let us keep them Fai." Yuui said as he locked up the café for cleaning.

"We don't have a mom." Tsubasa said quietly.

"We have Father and cousin Tomoyo." Syaoron took his brothers hand in his. "Remember father said our family is different not broken."

The boys didn't see the looks that passed through the four adults as they comforted one another. Yuui turn to Fai and they share a look of understanding. They knew all too well what it was like to grow up with only one parent and their aunt as their mother figure. Their hearts went out to the little twins.

Watanuki was an orphan left on the street when he was three, until he was found by Yuko and raised by the crazy alcoholic principal. Despite her flaws she took very good care of him and he loved her like mother. Yuko was not a very good cook but she tried. For the first three years he was with her, they ate burnt, tasteless and under cooked food that sometimes made them sick before calling for take out. Okay she was the worst cook he had ever known but he wouldn't trade the crazy witch for anybody.

"Syaoron is right, Tsubasa. Don't for get you have me and grandfather too." Shizuka ruffled the boy's hair giving them both a soft smile.

He remembered the night when they were born. He was ten when he heard knocking at the shrine's office doors. It was dark and raining but the knocking continued. He got out of bed and tiptoe to the office where his grandfather was greeting the late night visitor. He watched as the man who look tall and fierce brake down and cry over the loss of his wife. He worried of the future of his sons and not being good enough for them. When the man was calm again he left saying he would call later about funeral arrangements. Then his grandfather called him out of hiding.

_**Flashback**_

"_Shizuka come here I know you are there."_

"_Yes, Grandfather." The boy came out of hiding and stood at his grandfather's feet. "Who was that man?"_

"_That was Suwa, Kurogane our neighbor who just moved in across the street. He lost his wife tonight. She gave her life so his boys could be born."_

"_So babies are all alone?"_

"_No they will have their father to care for them and love them, but they will also have us. I know you will watch out for the Chibis as they grow. You can be the big brother they will need as they learn the way of the world. Do you think you can do that?"_

"_Hai. I can be a good brother to them."_

"_Good boy. Now back to bed you have school in the morning."_

_**End Flashback**_

"Thanks Nii-chan." Tsubasa blushed.

"Well now you have us too Puppies right Yuui?" Fai said with a bright smiled and his twin returned it with a softer smile.

"Of course they do. Now what brings you to the Cat's Eye today? Sweets? Treats? Or Good eats?"

"Cousin Tomo is working late,"

"And father is away on a business trip."

"We get to have dinner with Nii-chan!" they chorused.

"I told them I would bring them here since it has the best food in town." Domeki replied casually with he eyes wondering to the blushing Watanuki ever so slyly.

"Toady is usually our cleaning day, but I think we can make an exception. What do you say Fai?"

"Yes, it will be our own private party!" Fai twirled around behind the counter until Yuui threw a rag at his face.

"Clean first then you can have your party."

"We can help." Syaoron volunteered. "We help at the shrine all the time."

"Oh? What do you do at the shrine?" Yuui asked with an amused smiled. The twins reminded him of when he and Fai were young. He was the serious one and Fai was more outlandish twin. Even now Fai wore bright colors that attracted the eye while choose more subtle colors that let him blend with his surroundings. He could see Syaoron was serious one but he had no problem speaking his mind. Tsubasa seemed to be a little shy but he could see the sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

"We sweep and clean windows." Tsubasa replied shyly.

"That's great! I hate to sweep dust makes my eyes water." Fai rubbed his eyes for dramatic affect. Then he scooped up Tsubasa in his arms and twirled him around. "Yuui, I get this puppy to help with the windows. You get the other to help with the sweeping and wiping down the counters!"

"Fair enough. Kimihiro you and Domeki-san can work in the kitchen. With all of us working we'll get this place clean and take inventory done in no time."

"But," Watanuki was not happy with his cleaning partner.

"Oi, you coming or not?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME MY NAME IS NOT OI!"

XxXxXxXxXx

With the six of them working and cleaning they finish after only four hours. Watanuki then got to work making dinner for all of them. When he was done they had a feast to enjoy. There were all kinds of food that he made from the menu and some things not on the menu that Domeki requested. The Suwa twins never saw so much food in one place before.

"You have out done yourself Kimihiro!" Fai praised as he took a bite of the veggie tempura.

"I agree with Fai. This is delicious! Tell me why do you only work for us part time? You are a master at cooking." Yuui smiled as he ate the teriyaki chicken.

"Yuko-san would drown in alcohol if I wasn't there to keep an eye on her." Watanuki blushed.

"Yuko-san does love her Sake. So what are your plans for the weekend? Rumor around town says Clow has asked her out to the Summer Moon Festival." Fai grinned. He loved gossip. He always thought it was interesting to see what was going on in other people's lives. His own was rather dull and lonely since his brother got married.

"Fai it's not nice to snoop on our friends."

"Lighten up Yuui, you have a great husband and a successful café, quit being a wet blanket. Besides its not snooping it's living vicariously through others. Being a single pastry cook gets boring. I need to see what's going on in the world or I may die of boredom." Fai threw himself on the Suwa twins in a dramatic affect of dying. The smaller twins just giggled at the show.

"Honey I'm home! Oh has Fai died again?" a tall man entered the café with a friendly smile. Tsubasa thought the man looked familiar and Syaoron thought the man had cool sunglasses.

"Fuuma! You're home early!" Yuui jumped up and hugged the man.

"The hunt went faster than expected. I missed my Yuui." Fuuma gave his husband a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too Fuuma."

"Hello Love birds, I'm still dying here! Well if they don't want me you'll take me home won't you Tsubasa, Syaoron?" Fai smiled as he stretched out across the laps of the Suwa twins.

"Hi Fai, so what are you dying of this time?"

"Fai-san is bored." Tsubasa giggled.

"Yuui-san won't let him snoop." Syaoron replied.

"He won't? Yuui, you know Fai lives for gossip. Let him have his fun or he might follow these poor kids home and keep them all night with his meowing."

"You're mean Fuuma I don't Meow!" Fai sat up in an instant and pouted. "Well at least not all night long."

"Sure you don't Fai." Fuuma smirked before turning his attention to the new faces. "Hey kids, I'm Fuuma Monou, slave to my wonderful loving husband Yuui Flourite-Monou."

"I'm Syaoron and this is my little brother Tsubasa."

"I'm not that little." The younger twin mumbled.

"They are friends of Kimihiro. They also help us with the cleaning today. As a reward for a job well done Kimihiro made us a feast." Yuui explained as he stayed cuddled in his lover's arms.

"It looks delicious Kimihiro-san."

"Thank you, Fuuma-san. Please sit down and join us." Watanuki stood up and retrieve another plate. "There is plenty to go around. Domeki you jerk! You ate all the rice balls!"

"And this must be the Famous Domeki we've heard about." Fuuma chuckled as he took a seat next to Yuui and began filling his plate. He had heard from Fai all about the love and denial between the two teens. It seemed that there was a lot of teasing going on and yelling but no communication. He could see that Domeki was totally smitten with Kimihiro by the longing looks the stoic teen was sending to his oblivious crush. Fuuma could also see the denial in the smaller teen's movements and confusion in his eyes. Those boys had a long way to go be for they became lovers.

"Yes it is. Our little Kimi-kun has finally brought his boyfriend for us to meet." Fai grinned as he sliced and served cake for himself and the younger twins.

"Shizuka-nii you never told us you had a boyfriend." Syaoron glared.

"You said you would never keep secrets from us." Tsubasa said softly not looking at his adopted brother fearing he might cry.

"I AM NOT HIS BOYFRIEND!" Watanuki's face was on fire from the humiliation. The teasing had gotten out of control and now the children were upset. He had to put a stop to it. His yelling probably didn't help. "What I mean to say is Domeki and I are not dating we are…"

"Friends." Domeki finished. "I promise that I would never keep secrets from you two. When Watanuki agrees to be my boyfriend you guys will be the first to know."

"Okay Nii-chan." Both of the Suwa twins were satisfied with Shizuka's answer and dug in to their cake.

"When I agree? Why would I agree to go out with you?"

"Oh save the lover's spat for later." Fai huffed. It seemed that everyone around him was hooking up with someone. "We strayed from the real question. Is Yuko going to the festival with Clow Reed the town's most rich and handsome bachelor?

"No she's not, but I wish she would go out with him." Watanuki sighed. "She has been rejecting him for years. I know it's been because of me but I'm older now. She doesn't need to worry about me so much."

"Then say yes for her and push her out the door. The Moon Festival is when magic can happen and wishes can come true." Fai said with conviction.

"My brother is right. I met Fuuma at the moon festival."

"It was a magical night. There Yuui was in a Silver Yukata that looked like it was made of moon beams. It was love at first sight. He was a thief stealing my heart for himself and I made it my mission to win his heart." The shades wearing man kissed his blushing husband's cheek.

"Well I don't know if Yuko will go. She says that everything is Hitsuzen and if she is meant to be with someone it will happen." Watanuki sighed in defeat. He wanted his guardian to be happy but she was determined to be single and set in her ways.

"There is nothing wrong with helping Hitsuzen move a little faster. Dust off her kimono and drag her to the festival then when you see Clow ditch her!"

"Fai!"

"What? It's a good idea. It's either that or locking them in a closet until they confess."

"That's not a very good idea either." Yuui sighed. Fai meant well but that didn't mean his ideas went well. He could remember too many of his ideas back firing on them when they were children. People would call them the Cursed Twins.

"Is it true the festival is magic?" Syaoron asked seriously. If it was true then maybe they could find someone to love their dad.

"Yes it can be puppy, if the person is really lucky. Yuui has always had more luck than me; that is why the festival worked for him."

"Fai," Yuui could hear the '_and not me'_ that was left unsaid.

"Maybe this year I'll have better luck. So Puppies are you planning to go to the festival?" Fai ignored the sad look his twin was giving him in favor for turning his attention to the little twins.

"Shizuka-nii takes every year, because it is at the temple grounds." Tsubasa said in between mouthful bites of cake."

"Yeah, Shizuka-nii and Haruka-ojii live at the temple and tend the shrine. We live across the street." Syaoron added as he gulped down his Milkshake.

"Well are you both lucky puppies. I bet you both will find love at the Moon Festival."

"Nope don't need it."

"Yeah we got each other." It was then that Tsubasa understood what his brother wanted to talk to him about and why he was asking about the Moon Festival. He wanted to find someone for their dad.

The adults didn't notice the silent exchange between the Suwa twins; they just laughed at the typical boy not ready for love saying. Yuui remember when he and Fai were that young and all they need was each other. They were close for years at least until he met Fuuma and then they started drifting apart. Fai smiled and said that he was just giving them space to be all couplie. What Yuui saw was his twin fade further and further away from him.

"Well then Fai should go with you guys. I'm sure your luck will rub off on him."

"Yuui I don't want to impose on the puppies or Domeki-san. I'll go some other night and try my luck."

"You know that the magic of the festival is strongest on the first night of the full moon. I'm sure they won't mine you tagging along as an extra chaperone for Syaoron-kun and Tsubasa-kun."

"Yeah it will be fun!" the little twins cheered together.

"I don't mind Fai-san." Domeki agreed as he finished off the last of the sandwiches.

"Fine I'll go with you guys if only to give Domeki-san a chance to woo our Kimihiro at the Festival."

"THAT JERK IS NOT GOING TO WOO ME!"

A/N: I know I have no right starting another story when I have so man unfinished but it was begging to be written. I was rereading Tsubasa and I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So tell me do you love it hate it should I set it on fire and leave in the trash? Thanks for reading keep reviewing.


	2. Midnight Shopping

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. This is just for fun and I hope you enjoy reading it.**_

By Angelwings Sorrow

**A Date for Our Dad**

**Chapter 2 "Midnight Shopping"**

The pitter patter against his window was the first thing he noticed. Climbing out of the fog of sleep the sound gets louder. Cracking one eye open he see the rain hitting his window and the slow and steady rhythm soon becomes a fast down pour.

"No, I have to walk to work today."

"Meow?"

"Oh Mokona, why does it have to rain today?" Whining about the weather was not going to change anything but it did make him feel a little bit better.

"Ring, ring"

"Yuui, I wish would stop calling me."

"Ring, ring" Ignoring the phone Fai got up and headed for the shower.

"_**This is Fai, I'm out right now, having wild and crazy sex! You know what to do at the tone."**_

"_Fai, I wish you would change the message. Any way since it's raining I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up today. It's going to be raining all day and night so please dress warm. Why don't you and Mokona spend the night? I know Mokona is missing her brother. Well call me back if you want a ride, it's no trouble really. I'll see you at work if not sooner, love you, bye."_

"I love you too Yuui, but I am not going to call or spend the night." Fai let the water wash over him hoping it would wash away the loneliness.

It was not that he didn't want to be with his brother in fact it was quite the opposite. He loved his twin more then life itself. When they were young their mother had died in a car accident and their father was a bit too broken to care for them. Their Mother's twin sister came to live with them and their father retreated further from them. Eventually their Aunt left them say that it was to hard to live with them the living reminders of her sister. Fai wanted to argue that she was their mother's identical twin but Freya had by then cut her hair and changed her appearance through some minor surgeries. They were pretty much all each other had after that.

Their father wasted away and died a few years later leaving them his vast fortune and his multi-million dollar company. Yuui was the oldest and expected to run the company but he turned it down sold his shares to Fai and opened up the Cat's Eye. Yuui didn't know that Fai ran the company from home. He thought that Fai had assigned a CEO to run the company so he could work at the café with him. Fai was happy to let his brother believe that, but he would never let their father's company be run by anyone who wasn't family. So on his off days he would put on the sharp black suit and head down to Seresu Inc. to rule over it with an iron fist as his father did before him.

With his days filled with Seresu and the Cat's Eye there was no time for pleasure. He watched his brother find the man of his dreams and become so sweet sappy Happy. He was happy for Yuui and Fuuma was a great guy. Fuuma was an archeologist and work at the local museum. He travels around the world and find rare items for the Museum. Sometime he would whisk Yuui away on a romantic treasure hunt. Yes his brother was one lucky man to be married to Fuuma.

Fai loved his brother but he couldn't bring himself to intrude on their lives with his lonely self. He used to live with his twin and their cats, both Named Mokona, above the Café until Yuui got engaged. Fai insisted that Fuuma move in and he move out. The Older Twin protested the move saying he didn't want to lose his brother just to gain his lover. Fai just laughed and reassured him that they would always be brothers. He promised that they would be close; he was just moving a few blocks down not out of the country.

Everyday he put on a smile and become the happy twin to his brother. He did want Yuui feeling sorry for him for being pathetic. Seeing the Suwa twins the other day remind him of the old days. Yuui was the oldest by 5 minutes; their mother would say that Fai was late because he wanted to make a grand entrance. Yuui was always serious and overprotective of him; just like Syaoron was protective of Tsubasa. The Suwas were cute as puppies he just wanted to pick them up and cuddle them. Maybe be he would get a chance at the Summer Festival.

He couldn't believe Yuui forced him on to the twins and Poor Domeki. They didn't need an old man like him hanging around them. Domeki needed a chance to woo Kimihiro and the Puppies need to have fun maybe find their future crushes. He felt like he was just going to hold them back. Fai had little hope that he was going to have magical moment like Yuui and Fuuma had.

"I think I was meant to be single. What a long lonely night it will be. But if I have to go and chaperone I might as well do it in style." Fai smiled into the mirror giggle as the mischief sparkled in his eyes. He dashed into his closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

"I'm going to work Mokona." He said rushing out of the closet and pulling on his rain coat.

"Meow"

"Yes I know I have to go shopping tonight. There is enough dry food until I get home."

"Meow."

"You're right I should get more Sake, but I hate drinking alone."

"Meow"

"Yes I do have you. Okay sake tonight with dinner. Oh but I might be a little late. I am going to Order a new Kimono. Instead of blue I'm going to go red, Blazing Red. What do you think?" The Black Cat rubbed against his leg as he wiggled into he boots. "Yeah I think it's a good idea too. Well off to work wish me luck."

"Meow." Mokona watched as his master run out the door with a rainbow umbrella in hand. He hoped his master would be happy because he hated seeing him cry to sleep almost every night.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So we get father to the Festival then what?"

"I'm working on it Tsubasa, I'm just not sure at the moment." Syaoron sighed as the sat in the corner watching the rain through the window. It had been raining all morning and they were a bit soaked from the walk. Shizuka tried to keep them under the umbrella it just wasn't big enough.

"Father will be really tired when he gets home from his trip. Are you sure we should find him a date?"

"That is why we need to find him someone. He always is busy working and taking care of us that he's so tired. There is no one to take care of him and make sure he's loved."

"Tomo takes care of him." Tsubasa countered. "She takes care of us too."

"Tomo is family but not like a mom and dad family, besides Tomo likes Eriol that way."

"Syaoron, you forget Father doesn't want a mom."

"No I didn't." Syaoron blushed because he did forget. "Anyways it's our job to make sure we find the perfect Dad to love Father."

"But how will we know who is right for dad?"

"We'll find a guy who is like Mom was. Father loved mom a lot. I think he would like someone who is like mom."

"We don't know what mom was like Syaoron."

"Then we'll ask Tomo. She knew Mom too."

"Tsubasa-kun, Syaoron-kun break-time is over we're about to start the lesson. Please get to your seats."

"Hai, Sensei Subaru." The twins bowed and scurried to their seats.

"We'll ask Tomo tonight while she is making our yukatas." Syaoron whispered just before their teacher begun his lecture on photosynthesis.

XxXxXxXx

He was exhausted. Damn Amaterasu was working him to the bone. This last trip he had security check three of her buildings all in different countries. To top off this horrorible week, Tomoyo text him a grocery list as soon as he got off the plane. Why the hell would he want to go shopping as soon as he got home? Because the store was on his way they needed food for tomorrow. So here he was 9 o'clock at night shopping for food.

"Where the hell is the Udon noodles?"

"You need some help Mr. Black?"

"That's not my name." Kurogane snapped as turned to the Cheerful voice. "No I don't need help."

"Mr. Woof-woof is sure grumpy. Here let me help you."

"No I don't need help. Stop calling me names Blondie."

"I don't know your name I have to call you something." The blond gave him an amused smile as he shifted his little hand-basket from his hand to his arm. "You look lost. Have you ever been shopping before?"

"Of course I have been shopping before idiot. Now go away before I hurt you."

"Ouch, I'm beginning to think you don't like me."

"I don't like you."

"Don't be like that Black-tan, here is your Udon noodles." The grinning blond slipped the package into his basket. "There you go, is there anything else you need to find?"

"If I do, I don't need your help." Kurogane growled. He was pissed that he didn't see the package that was right in front of his face. He turned and forced himself not to stomp down the isle away from the Blond in the ridiculous rainbow rain-coat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Why was the blond still following him?

"Oh look Woof-Woof! There is a sale, half off on whipped cream!"

"Crash!"

"Black-sama?" the Blond looked for the red-eyed man he had been following, only to find him on the floor. "Oh there you are; what are you doing down there?"

"Nothing." Kurogane snapped. Why did the blond have to say that? It had been years since he had a lover and that idiot following him was like sex of legs. The guy May have been an idiot but he was a gorgeous idiot. The guy was tall, slender and eyes as blue as the sky and completely out of his league. The words 'whipped cream' coming from the mouth of the gorgeous man had images flashing through his mind. Coupled with the words 'Half off' sent him to the floor after his cart crashed into the shelves. "Will you get lost?"

"No it looks like you need a lot more help than I thought." The Blond pulled the fallen man to his feet. "I'll help you finish your shopping, that way we can be sure you won't hurt yourself trying to find your groceries. Now what else do you need to get?"

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

"Nope." The blond grinned. That sparkle of mischief in his eye had Kurogane weary. It was the same look he got from Tsubasa just before he opened his car that had conveniently been filled with water. His youngest son was just like his mother happy and carefree and both of them were subtle pranksters. And like Tsubasa and Kiyomi, this guy seemed to be just as tenacious as they were. The man was not going to let him go until he was done with him.

"Fine let's get this over with so I can go home." He pulled out his smart phone where Tomo had emailed him the list. Before he could even glance at the list, the phone was taken from his hand and disappeared from sight. He was left to follow the annoying Blond who was swinging those sexy hips just to torment him. "I am never taking a late flight again."

"Come on Black-tan, the store closes at midnight!"

"Kami, Help me."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Oi, get in the car before you are soaked to the bone." It was another Rainy day with no signs of stopping.

"Shizuka-nii, when did you get the car?" Tsubasa asked climbing into the back seat.

"It sent it to me when I graduated from Secondary school. I couldn't drive it until I had a license. I took my test yesterday because the rain is not going to stop until Friday. I didn't want you catching a cold your father wouldn't like it."

"What about Watanuki-san?" Syaoron asked as he secured his buckle. "He always walks in the rain and never gets sick."

"He's an idiot. He does get sick he's just better at hiding it." Domeki glare at the rain as he pulled into traffic. He then made up his mind ad headed directly to Hitsuzen Antiques.

"Nii-chan school is the other way."

"I know Tsubasa but we have to pick the moron up first. Don't worry we have plenty of time." The car zoomed along and made it to the antique shop. The rain was pouring down more and more. They pulled up to the shop just as the hyper-active teen left house.

"Domeki! What are you doing at my house?"

The stoic teen made hand signs that he couldn't hear him. Watanuki rolled his eyes and ran to the car. Before he could reach the door it swung opened.

"Get in before you get soaked."

"I didn't ask for a ride."

"But it's raining Watanuki-san." Syaoron said reasonably.

"Yeah, you don't want to get sick now; the festival is this weekend!" Tsubasa added.

"It'll be faster this way. After school, meet me in gym then we'll pick up the kids."

"I have to work today so I'll walk." The smaller raven argued as he got into the car.

"Not a problem Daidoji-san can pick up the kids at the Cat's eye, it's on her way home." Domeki shrugged and pulled up to the elementary school and teacher holding an umbrella and open the door for the twins.

"Bye Shizuka-nii." Syaoron called out after jumping out of the car.

"See you later Nii-chan, Bye Wantanuki-saaaan!" Tsubasa tripped as he got out of the car dropping their bentos.

"Tsubasa are you okay?" Syaoron was at his twin's side in an instant checking for injury.

"I'll be ok but I dropped our lunch."

"Don't care about that, as long as you're not hurt; beside dad made the bentos today. You saved our stomachs." Syaoron laughed trying to get his twin to laugh but the tears were still forming in Tsubasa's eyes.

"Tsubasa-kun are you alright?" Watanuki had jumped out of the car as soon as the child fell. He didn't eve noticed he had pushed the teacher who holding the door open, out of the way.

"I'm okay but I dropped our bentos. Now we have no lunch."

"Nonsense," the normally energetic teen said softly as he helped the fallen child to his feet. He then retrieved a large bento box from the front seat. "Here you can have this one there is plenty for the both of you."

"Yeah, Watanuki makes the best food!" Syaoron cheered.

"Thank you Watanuki-san." Tsubasa shyly took the bento box.

"Better hurry inside you two are getting soaked. We'll see you both here after school." Watanuki smiled and shooed them towards the school. He watched the twins until they were safe inside before getting back in the car.

"Who's Bento was that?"

"Yours. It had more than enough to feed both of the twins. You can share my bento I never eat that much anyways."

"Why is that? You never eat much ever. Don't tell me you're watching your figure because it's as slim as it's going to get." Domeki smirked at the blush on his companion's face.

"I am not trying to lose weight! (Sigh) I just have had a lot on my mind lately."

"Are you thinking about Yuko-san and the guy who likes her?" Domeki asked as he pulled into the Student Parking lot.

"His name is Clow Reed. He is the richest man in the city and he has been in love with Yuko-san for years." Watanuki climbed out of the car and leaned against it in defeat. "She won't even give him a chance."

"Is the guy a jerk that she won't even consider it?" The stoic teen stood in front of his love and held the umbrella over the oblivious teen.

"That's just it he's the opposite, nice and thoughtful. Yuko once told me she went to school with him and he was forever following her like a love sick puppy. She thought it was cute but she didn't like his cousin that was always following him. Yuko said the cousin was cruel and cold and she want nothing to with, Fei Wang Reed."

"Fei Wang is rumored to be city crime Lord."

"That doesn't surprise me, but Clow-san as nothing to do with him. He is a good man and I know he would make Yuko-san happy if she would just give him the chance. If I have to I'll move out; then she would have to at least deal with him on her own."

"No you won't. You love her too much to leave her alone. You know she won't eat and probably drink morning, noon and night and forget to go to work. She's your mom in every way but blood. She would probably ignore him all together if you weren't there."

"I guess you're right but what else am I going to do? She's important to me and I want her to be happy." The desperation in those blue eyes had Domeki's heart aching. He wanted nothing more than to take the smaller boy in his arms and take away all the pain.

"Things will work out. Fai-san and Yuui-san said the Moon festival would be a great way to start getting them together."

"But…"

"She'll go, don't worry. Just tell here there will be a booth having wine and Sake tasting. She'll be there early at the first mention of alcohol being severed."

"That's true. Kami forbid we stand in the way of her and a good bottle of Sake."

"Now let's get going or we're going to be late for class."

"Ah! I am late! Damn Domeki this is all your fault!" Watanuki pushed the taller boy away and ran into the school leaving Domeki to smirk at his retreating figure.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Kurogane are you paying attention?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand." The red eyed man glared at his cousin. He hated that he had to grovel to Amaterasu for a job. If his grandfather hadn't been so stubborn about handing over his inheritance he wouldn't need to worry about putting food on the table for his kids. His grandfather was a hard man and Kurogane knew that the man had a manipulated his father's will in order to control him. But he refused to give in to the man's demand again like he had done when he was 18 when was forced to marry in order to claim the first half of his inheritance that he needed to completely break away from the old man.

"You have been very distracted today. What ever it is I want you to get over it by next week. We have a meeting with Seresu Inc. I don't want you to show that we are weak."

"I never show weakness." The red eyed man growled at the diminutive CEO.

"Good. Seresu Incorporated is a very powerful company. They have their fingers in many pies around the world. They are ranked second largest next to Clow Enterprises and we are ranked third. Now in order at least tie with them we need to at least collaborate with their software department. Piffle Corp. has a new PC tablet coming out but we don't have the software to run it. Now it's up to all us to show Seresu we are a company that has honor and integrity and that our terms are fair and are willing to negotiate within reason."

"Yes, Ma'am!" the group chorused as an army would address their general.

"You all are dismissed." The people filed out leaving the CEO and head of security alone in the huge conference room.

"Way to rally the troops Amaterasu. What are you expecting to happen at the meeting next week, a battle to break out over the conference table?"

"Shut up, Youou. I want my people to be prepared for anything that might happen. Now what is your excuse for being so distracted and disruptive to today's meeting?"

"I was not distracted and you were the one who made me seem disruptive. Kami Amaterasu give me a break I just got home last night after being gone a full week, of flying country to country and reshaping the security of all of your buildings. Which I might report as some of the worst I have seen. I uncover an embezzling scam in Germany and a smuggling black market scheme in Greece and in America your Executive Officers were planning a take over with fabricated information to take to you Mother and the board. So get off my back."

"You have been a busy little worker bee haven't you? A little sleep deprivation is nothing compared what could have happed had those bastard's got away with their plans. Now all business aside how is very thing at home?"

"Fine. Your sister has been taking care of the twins since I've been gone. She has help from the kid across the street. Domeki-san is good with them and the kids are happy, I can't complain." Kurogane leaned against the wall with his arms crossed trying not to yawn. He was bone tired and really didn't feel like exchanging family pleasantries.

"That's good to hear. I was worried that Tomoyo's work might suffer shouldering too much responsibility. She calls and tells me that she is fine caring for your spawn but I have my doubts."

"Quit insulting kids, you damn harpy. She came to help me when none of you would. You may have given me this job but at the cost of my pride. So back the fuck off!"

"You have always been the perfect Spoiled child Youou! Of course we didn't want to help you. You had gone and knocked up a girl without knowing the consequences and just after your father died. You showed no respect for him or your mother's memory. You should have had to deal with you mistakes not drag my innocent sister in to your mess and forcing her to raise your brats!" Amaterasu yelled as she stormed over to Kurogane.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about and you never did. You and your mother just judged me by what you saw not by the truth. Your mother hated the fact my father married her beloved baby sister and you hate me because you think I stole your sister away from you. It was their choice to do what they did. My mother loved my father and Tomo's kind heart chose to help me raise two helpless babies! If I could have my way then my wife wouldn't have died and she would be raising our sons. Then I wouldn't be working here and Tomo would be free to do whatever she wanted."

The same old argument every time they saw each other for the past seven years. Amaterasu was in college when the twins were born and Tomo left high school to come and help him with the twins. Tomo did home schooling instead so she could stay home with the babies so he could finish his tour in the army state side. Tomo was now attending Fashion and design school and interning under the famous designer Oruha and happier then he had ever seen her. Amaterasu and his Aunt always resented him for Tomoyo decision to move in with him. When he had to get a job to support them and the up keep of the Manor he had no choice to go to Piffle Corp. and beg his Aunt for a job.

When he got to Piffle Corp. he was Surprised and horrified to find Amaterasu as the New CEO. She made him beg and grovel for a job in from of the entire board of Directors. He gave up his pride and dignity for a job that would go no where and pay just enough to support his young family. Since that day Amaterasu had made his life a living hell; not that he would tell Tomo about that. She didn't need him telling her what a sadistic bitch her sister was.

"What I wanted to see? I never wanted to see you ever. Yes it's sad you lost your wife but that is** not** my sister's problem to deal with it's yours. She has been trapped in your house unable to fulfill her full potential. Since your spawn are old enough to care for themselves, I insist you tell my sister she is no longer needed. She won't leave unless you tell her to."

"I won't leave even if Youou ordered me to Dear sister."

"Tomoyo! How did you get in here?" Amaterasu whirled around to find her baby sister looking at her with a non to welcoming glare on her face.

"I am also an heiress to this company, I am granted unlimited access. I thought I would come bring Youou lunch because he is extremely tired from his trip that he just got back from last night. I did not think I would find my beloved sister yelling at him about things she knows nothing about, ordering him to kick me out of his house for no reason." Tomoyo was not known for anger, she was always kind and sweet, but this new side scared both her sister and cousin.

"But Imooto, you could do so much more than, be a dress maker. You are in line to be one of the youngest executives in the world. If you had finished High school you would be almost done with college by now and ready to take you place as My VP. But no you dropped out to be a nurse maid to his spawn. It was beneath you and it still is. It is his fault he was careless to get a girl pregnant and force you to take care of them."

"Enough, Onee-san! You are blind by your own delusions to see the truth or even bother to ask me what I wanted to do with my life. I did finish high school but I don't want to be Piffle Corp's VP. I am doing more then just being a dress maker. I wanted to surprise Youou and Eriol tonight but you obviously need a wake up call. Today Oruha has offered me a chance to design my own line for the Summer Show at the end of this month."

"Tomo that's great." Kurogane gave her a rare smile showing how proud he was.

"No! This is not happening we're supposed to run Piffle together! We talked about it since we were children."

"No Amaterasu, you talked about it and this is your dream, not mine. I love Fashion and I want to be a designer." Tomo took her sister's hands in her own. "I am sorry that this hurts you Onee-san, but this is what I want. I told mother this when I was accepted into Fashion school. I think she didn't tell you because like you she was in denial about what I wanted. She probably thought it was just a phase and I would come to my senses and fall in line with both of your dreams of me being part of Piffle. But I won't and I will not let you take your anger out on Youou or the twins."

"But he made you…" tears were falling against her will as she tried to protest that Tomoyo was telling her.

"No I wanted to help. He needed help with those two wonderful tiny babies. He didn't ask for help, Youou never does. The night he brought them home I found him a total wreck with both twins crying and the manor a mess. I made the up my mind then and there to move in with him. Now you will stop blaming him and give him a raise."

"Tomo I don't need a raise." Kurogane protested only to be met by a glare.

"Yes you do. You were gone for a week and still had to come into day after only four hours sleep! You deserve a raise because you do a lot for my sister and never once complained. You deserve more than that you deserve a medal, because I know how troublesome my sister can be." Tomoyo giggle.

"Imooto." Amaterasu growled; she clearly was not pleased about being made fun of.

"Now, Onee-san you know it's true. Anyways Youou needs a raise for what you put him through and some time off but I won't press the issue because I know he's important here, but at least let him have weekends off the boys need to see his father or they will forget what he looks like."

"Fine, Imooto," Amaterasu wiped away the angry tears and straightened her suit. "He'll have a raise and weekends off, but that is it. I can't appear to show that I favor one employee over another. It is a sign of weakness. Mother and I expect you to have dinner with us soon, bring that boy you've been seeing. Take your lunch Suwa then come to my office once you have all your reports type out in proper format."

"So were you ever going to tell me Amaterasu was bullying you?" Tomoyo asked once the Piffle Queen swept out of the room.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle. She barks and snarls, and I growl back then we would go back to our corners. Today went over the line because I haven't gotten enough sleep. I can usually cut her off before she gets personal."

"She shouldn't be snapping and snarling at all. I want you to tell me if she starts up again."

"It's nothing. She needs to gripe to release some stress. I just happen to be her favorite target. Don't worry about it."

"Well it's not right. Now sit and have your bento. I know you were too tired after making the boys bentos to make your own." Tomo smiled as she laid out the bento and chopsticks out.

"I would have gotten something from the vending machine."

"Maybe if you remembered, but it wouldn't have been healthy. Now there were other things I wanted to tell you. First I wanted to tell you that I'll be picking up at the Cat's eye café today. Shizuka-kun has to drive his friend to work and he thought they would enjoy a snack. Secondly I need to measure again because I need to finish your new Yukata."

"I don't need one. Besides I haven't worn one since I was a teenager."

"Precisely, you need one, you can't go to the Summer Moon Festival with out one."

"Why would I go to the Festival? There is nothing there but love struck teenagers and old married couples acting like they are love struck teenagers. Besides the twins go to the thing, with the kid across the street, just like they do every year and you go with your boy toy. They go play the festival games you do the love goo-goo eyes at Eriol and I get night of peace." Kurogane grumbled as he stuffed a rice ball into his mouth.

"Stop shoving your mouth, Youou! The boys and I are tired of seeing you sitting at home by yourself every year. It's time you got out and enjoy the world. For Kami's sake you are turning into an old man you are only 26! Now you are going to the festival and you are going to enjoy yourself or I am going to have mother stay with us for a year!"

"What?!"

"I mean it Youou! You can either go to the Festival or clean out the Guest room for mother."

"Fine! I'll go to the damn Moon thing. The last thing we need is Aunt Sonomi Haunting the house."

"Good now stand up so I can get an accurate measurement." Tomoyo smiled the grumpy man stood up tall and proud. Then she giggled, "I should have brought a Ladder you a good foot or so more than me."

"Hn." It was true; Tomo was 5'2" whereas he stood at 6'4". She had to stand on a Chair to get the measuring tape to reach his shoulder. The women on his mother's side were all small and petite. Maybe that was why Amaterasu wore such high heels to make herself look taller than 5'4".

"There all done. I'll have the Yakuta done in no time at all I already did the pattern but instead of red I did it Blue."

"Why? I don't like blue." The red eyed man glare as he sat down again.

"Yes you do, besides you wear red all the time you need variety. Now finish your lunch and I'll see you at home." Tomo kissed his cheek and dashed away with her mischievous giggle ringing in his ears.

"Family," Kurogane growled to the empty room. "Can't live with them and you can't drown them."

A/N: Well another chapter done. Sigh I know I am hiding here from my other readers, but I have had a hard time with writer's block that and I had two of my kids celebrating their birthdays back to back! Litterally one was on the 25 and the other on the 26. It's been a crazy week. Well I'll keep work if you all keep reading. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!


End file.
